


Cake Face

by BananaWombat



Series: Avengers Dogpile (Featuring Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Bonding, Fluff, Peter's zingy language, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking with the Avengers - what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Face

"OH, SHIT!"

This eloquent yell echoed around the Tower, drawing the attention of all the Avengers as they looked individually down or up to the source of the shouting.

"MOTHER-HUGGER SON-OF-A-LIZARD!"

"Pete?"

Peter Parker jumped what must have been roughly three feet into the air. The only thing that stopped him from actually bouncing up and sticking to the ceiling was the tray of blackened cookies in his hands.

The Avengers were all crowded round the door leading to the open-plan kitchen/living area. Tony seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, trying to make himself sound less nervous than he was. It wasn't every day you had to confront an angry teenage spider with a heaving chest and a tray of burnt biscuits. 

Peter's face was bright red under a layer of flour and his square glasses. "Home Economics assignment from school," he grumbled, throwing the tray so hard that it bounced off the wall, sending burnt sugary lumps everywhere. Peter opened the oven and swore again. "STUPID - "

Everyone leaned forward to see. A layer of thick black gunk of who-knows-what was splattered tastefully across the innards of the oven. 

"I'm not a born baker, as you can see," Peter said, slamming his hand down on the counter. The marble seemed to make a cracking sound and everyone took a step back.

Except for Bruce, who took a step forward.

"Cooking?" he said. He rolled up his sleeves. "Step aside."

Bucky stepped forward too. "Rations made me pretty creative."

Everyone watched in amazement as the scientist and the Winter Soldier cleaned the surfaces and the oven in one fell swoop, laid out required ingredients, and turned to the team expectantly.

"Well?" Bucky demanded.

So they spent the afternoon cooking.

"Watch out, Point Break!" Tony said, doing a pretty impressive swerve to avoid Thor's massive flailing arm.

"I cannot master this Midgardian craft!" Thor bellowed. "Cooking on Asgard means a feast of simple dishes! This could easily be likened to the things that you and friend Bruce create in your room of magic!"

"You mean the lab?" Tony said.

Clint threw a handful of flour in Tony's face. "Don't bother."

Natasha was kneading determinedly, hair coated with sugar. Bucky and Bruce were handling the food like pros, teaching Peter gently as they went along. Steve was trying to clean the stray bits of ingredients off the team at the same time they were cooking. Tony was fetching more chocolate chips from the pantry. Clint was sitting on top of the fridge with a partially-empty mixing bowl, leisurely licking out cake batter.

Pepper walked in on them in the middle of a huge food fight two hours later. Clint and Natasha were huddled behind the couch, flinging fistfuls of dough at random intervals with deadly accuracy. Natasha occasionally loaded a chocolate chip into a slingshot and pinged them into people's eyes. Peter and Tony were crouched in the kitchen, throwing as many raisins as they could get their hands on - with no real results, as they never managed to hit anybody. Thor, Bruce and Bucky were hiding behind alternating armchairs. Thor got hit a lot, as he was too big to properly conceal himself. Bruce never really emerged. Bucky was a sugar-slinging machine. And finally, Steve, who was hiding in the doorway, trying to avoid being hit completely. 

Pepper came in, stared, turned, and went out.


End file.
